1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of screwdriver handles and more particularly to resilient grips to augment the torque applied to turn the blade. More particularly, the invention provides grooves on the exterior of the handle, preferably of buttress cross-section, and a resilient sleeve fitting over the handle and formed with complementary internal grooves.
2. Description of Related Art
Resilient sleeves for screwdriver handles are known. However the helical grooves in the handles and interior of the sleeve of the present invention are unique. Further, the use of grooves on the top of the handle and providing the sleeve with an end which has grooves fitting into the top handle grooves is also unique.